fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Fontana-Wolf universe
The Fontana-Wolf universe contains series that aired primarily on NBC. Tom Fontana wrote and produced many television series and connected them with various crossovers. Dick Wolf is the creator of the Law & Order and Chicago franchises. Fontana and Wolf brought their two universes together through several crossovers between Homicide: Life on the Street and Law & Order. Dick Wolf brought Richard Belzer, playing John Munch, over to Law & Order: Special Victims Unit from Homicide: Life on the Street. Tom Fontana series * St. Elsewhere (1982) It was created by Joshua Brand and John Falsey, but Tom Fontana wrote or co-wrote 93 out of 137 episodes. * Homicide: Life on the Street (1993) It was created by Paul Attanasio, but Tom Fontana wrote or co-wrote 67 out of 122 episodes for the series. * Oz (1997) * The Beat (2000) Dick Wolf series Law & Order franchise * Law & Order (1990) has seven in universe crossovers. * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999) has nine in universe crossovers. * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001) has three in universe crossovers. * Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) has two in universe crossovers. * Conviction (2006) spun off from Special Victims Unit and has one in universe crossover. * Law & Order: LA (2010) Foreign adaptations * Paris enquêtes criminelles]] (2007) * Law & Order: UK (2009) Chicago franchise * Chicago Fire (2012) has nine in universe crossovers. * Chicago P.D. (2014) spun off from Fire with the backdoor pilot "Let Her Go" and has nine in universe crossovers. * Chicago Med (2015) spun off from P.D. with the backdoor pilot "Justice" and has two in universe crossovers. * Chicago Justice (2017) spun off from Fire with the backdoor pilot "I Am the Apocalypse" and has two in universe crossovers. Other Wolf series * New York Undercover (1994) has two in universe crossovers. * Deadline (2000) has had no direct in universe crossovers, however its fictional New York Ledger appears in any series based in New York City. Reality series * Arrest & Trial (2000) * Crime & Punishment (2002) * Law & Order True Crime (2017) Other series * In Plain Sight (2008) has one in universe crossover. It was created by David Maples and aired on the USA Network. Crossovers The crossovers between these series are considered canon. : This list is incomplete. * In Homicide: Life on the Street "Mercy", Dr Roxanne Turner from St. Elsewhere is investigated by detectives after possibly performing a mercy killing. In a later season, detective Tim Bayliss receives medical attention for his bad back (offscreen) Dr. Ehrlich from St. Elsewhere. * The New York Ledger from Deadline was a newspaper featured frequently in Law & Order; Deadline followed the reporters that worked for it. * After Det. Mike Logan from Law & Order made a cameo appearance in Homicide: Life on the Street "Law & Disorder", there were three crossovers that started on Law & Order and concluded on Homicide: Life on the Street. ** Law & Order "Charm City" sees New York being attacked by a domestic terrorist who is then brought to Baltimore in Homicide "For God and Country" ** Law & Order and Homicde "Baby, it's You" begins with a body in New York and ends in Baltimore, where the victim was raped. ** Law & Order and Homicde "Sideshow" see the two teams investigating the murder of an important official. * Dr. Elizabeth Olivet from Law & Order appeared in New York Undercover "Smack Is Back". * Dr. Emil Skoda from Law & Order appeared in New York Undercover "Mob Street". * John Munch from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit appeared in Law & Order: Trial by Jury "Skeleton, Part 2". * In Oz "A Day in the Death", it was found that R.N. Carol Grace worked at St. Eligius from St. Elsewhere. * Mary Shannon from In Plain Sight appeared in Law & Order: Criminal Intent "Contract". * Erin Lindsay from Chicago P.D. appeared on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit "Comic Perversion". It continued on Chicago P.D. "Conventions" where Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola and Amanda Rollins appeared. * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit "Nationwide Manhunt" concludes in Chicago P.D. "The Song of Gregory William Yates". * Several characters from Chicago P.D. appeared in Chicago Fire "Let Her Go". * Chicago Fire "A Dark Day" concludes in Chicago P.D. "8:30 PM". * Chicago Fire "Nobody Touches Anything" is followed by Law & Order: Special Victims Unit "Chicago Crossover" and concludes in "They'll Have to Go Through Me". * Chicago Fire "Three Bells" concludes in Chicago P.D. "A Little Devil Complex". * Chicago Fire "We Called Her Jellybean" begins a crossover that continues in Chicago P.D. "The Number of Rats" and concludes in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit "Daydream Believer". * Chicago Fire "The Beating Heart" begins a crossover that continues in Chicago Med "Malignant" and concludes in Chicago P.D. "Now I'm God". * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit "Nationwide Manhunt" concludes in Chicago P.D. "The Song of Gregory William Yates". * ''Chicago Fire "Some Make It, Some Don't" concludes in Chicago P.D. "Don't Bury This Case". * Chicago Fire "Deathtrap" begins a crossover that continues in Chicago P.D. "Emotional Proximity" and concludes in Chicago Justice "Fake". * Miss Sally's Schoolyard, a fictional show-within-a-show frequently seen on Oz, is seen on a TV in Homicide: Life on the Street and The Beat. Category:Summary links